Dark Angel The Poetry Spoiler Season II
by JessicaMackenzie
Summary: Logan's thoughts throughout all the episodes of Season II... Thanks 4 being pathient, here's the next chap!
1. Designate This

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  


  
  


Designate This

And so for a moment she was gone

for that moment, my heart, I lost.

But I knew her, all too well

that I would see her once again.

As funny as this sounds, 

this words with me remain

they came from her mouth,

quote:" Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

And as I made sure

that her words true remained.

She returned to me at last

and I saw me in her gaze.

Must I been dreaming?

so I stood, walked to her.

Looked at her in the eyes,

smiled, grabbed her face.

And she warned me about her past life

she warned me and begged

that: "we have to go, Logan.

We gotta get you away".

I just looked at her in amazement

her past life, she still dressed

and I looked at her and smiled

and her sweet lips I caressed.

But oh destiny!

or should I blame the stupid fate?

Must she be my angel?, 

must she be my death?

I am no angel, but she? Au Contraire'

Her past held grunges to me for their mistakes.

They made her deadly to me.

They made her for me not to touch.

They made her for my exquisit

pleasure, pain and loss.

My sweet deadly touch

my sweet sin that I just must.

If I touched her, I could die.

I HAVE to touch her or I would die.

My angel has descended from my skyline.

And the minute I saw her, she was mine.

I, protecting her small frame.

She, stealing my heart away.


	2. Bag'em

A/N: A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…  
  
  


Bag'em

I have my angel at my side,  
I have my angel, but not in my arms.  
I have my angel,  
at least I have her back in my life.  
  
  


She's back, back from the dead.  
But she won't even let me see her face.  
So I did what I always do,  
call her up and wait for the ring, it's thing, do.  
  
  
My friends are being blamed  
for things my angel did.  
But those things she did,  
I would have done, if she wouldn't be with me.  
  
  
I try to talk to her,  
pretend nothing's in the way.  
I swear to God, I try,  
but she reminds me to stay away.  
I don't care, Baby, I don't care angel.  
I'd go crazy if I don't see that you're still here   
and that you're okay.  
  
  
They're killing her brothers and sister,  
and my angel to the rescue she went.  
But I can't just sit by  
and let them take my angel away again.  
And I was gonna touch her,  
I was gonna be careful,  
I just wanted to warn her,  
but she didn't let me be helpful.  
  
  
I don't know what to do,  
it seems my angel has changed  
to bad, from good.  
And the only thing I can come up with  
is call her ex anti Christ.  
  
  
She is up against new enemies,  
and she has a new ally,  
but, she's got me,  
and I'd do anything for her  
to pretend nothing happened.  
She doesn't come to visit anymore,  
she just goes and never comes.  
And the only time I see her,  
is if she calls and makes sure,  
I got something involving her.  
  
  
Come to me my angel,  
even if I can't wrap my arms around you.  
Even if I can't kiss your forehead,  
I'll try my best to make sure you feel good.  
I'll try my best to make sure you're well,  
I'll try my best, I'll try my best.  
  
  
She saved the day,   
this thing must be getting old for her.  
And all I could help her was,  
coming through, and getting her their papers.  
  
  
I just hope she hasn't lost hope in us.  
Because now, more than ever,   
I believe there will be an us.  
And when that day comes my angel,  
I won't hesitate, not a little, not a lot.  
  


A/N: So…I admit it, this ain't my best work, but there is so little in this ep from Logan that I had to make up for it… plus this last season is gonna be a tough one to write because there is too much angst, pain and sorrow and not enough bootie light for me to make it funny, I'll give it my best shot… Flames or Sprays?…u leave'em as reviews, thanks! Jess.M.  
  



	3. Proof Of Purchase

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

  
  
  
  
  


Proof Of Purchase   
  
  
  
  
We're back to where we were,  
as things were before, before she went away.  
And we're doing things like before.  
We're both subtly trying to hold on.  
So I cook, she watches  
we talk, she smiles.  
Almost like all times.  
I'm just happy I have her back in my life.  
  
  
And in a moment of weakness,  
or I think that's what she berates herself with  
she poisoned our evening,   
by tasting what I was cooking.  
And I didn't even care that dinner went to hell,  
but she couldn't stand it,  
so she walked out and her jacket took as well.  
  
  
But before she left,  
we had one of those moments.  
A moment that should be sung  
in songs to come  
in Christmas songs,  
in love ballads.  
I told her how I felt,  
through that thick frosted glass,  
and she told me how she felt,  
and that she was sorry, she apologized.  
  
  
I shake my head,  
do not apologize.  
It was not your fault.  
You did not ask for this.  
Nor did I.  
  


  
To me this is a test of love.  
Should you see it like this?  
If I endure this, then you should see it  
as if I were the one, because I overcame  
every obstacle for you.  
Not for her, not for me.  
My angel, I did it for you.  
Would you see it like this?  
  
  
But she can't deal, so she runs away  
and breathe deep and fill my lungs with patience.  
Because one of the two of us has to have some.  
And damn if I let her be the one,  
when I know she has none.  
  
  
Another night has passed,  
and I don't have her in my arms.  
Can't even hear her breathing  
on the other side of my house.  
In my guestroom.  
My face, I hide in my hands.  
  
  
Her ex anti Christ called me,  
and giving me glorious news.  
The will help me, if for him  
I come through.  
He doesn't know our little problem,  
but he is willing to help.  
And right now I am desperate.  
I don't care how much she's gonna yell.

And I've seen the yellow brick road,  
I've seen the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.  
I've seen dark in the deepest part of the ocean  
I've seen everything now that I have heard of  
the guy who came help us  
_beat this bitch.  
_Get through this thing  
without ripping each other apart.  
Without letting go, without a fight.  
  
  
He was the guy who created my death,  
and I've never been happier to see him.  
He was gonna help me and her,  
become invincible.

To achieve invincibility,   
I had to sell parts of my memories.  
But those memories me and her would create,  
I knew that those would never be sold.  
Because I'd have them etched in my skin,  
and if things go right,  
I'll etch them in her skin.  
  
  
Another day goes by,  
and it becomes brighter cause she's with me.  
Maybe is the anticipation.  
Or maybe is the nervousness.  
I couldn't care less,   
because she's here, with me  
no pity, no calls,  
she came because she wanted to.  
She came to me.  
  
  
But, I know a reason why she also came to me.  
Her family again, this one looks a wee bit, well not like me.  
But he is her family and he helped her escape,  
and for that I love without knowing him,  
he help me get my angel back again.  
  
  
And now the guy who tried to kill me,  
the night my angel resuscitated,  
is here and befriending her…  
like when they were kids, they together, graduated.  
I don't like him too much.  
But he says he wants to help.   
I just know that my angel sometimes,  
works better alone.  
  
  
And now apparently, there's a father to all of this.  
My angel has found her god, or well, her creator.  
I am hoping I become her god.  
Her family member, the one she's looking for  
says he's looking for his father  
because he doesn't want to be alone.  
I know the feeling, man, I share your pain.  
I know.  
  
  
He founded Manticore,  
He created all of them.  
He gave life, and left  
and the others took their life away.  
  
  
And her ex anti Christ called again.  
And this time, he said something strange.  
He said my angel's DNA was special.  
She said there was something there…  
But it was all interrupted, I had to give her the good news;  
the lab guy called, he says he's close to a cure.  
  
  
I'll sell my soul to the devil   
if that's what it takes  
to be with you my angel.  
Forever, forever and a day.  
  


  
A night envelops me   
and my angel accompanies me.  
And I help her figure out  
where her family's gonna strike  
and she says she wants to hug me  
but I tell her that's alright.  
Cause, I'd wait a thousand nights.

  
  
And I did… my angel never came back to me  
and when I didn't get called back by the lab geek,  
I knew Manticore stroked again.  
And now, I got no help.  
And now, I'll sit here and watch  
my window, the days going by.  
The people, walking towards their life.

  
  
And will drown here,  
because my angel is here,  
but not at my side.

A/N: Sorry to make you wait so much guys, to be honest, the muse didn't strike and writing without muse or forcing her is just not good, BTW, her name's Almeida, so you can yell at her, for not paying visits. Anyways, I make references here to a song from HANSON, called: RIVER… 'forever and a day', that's their little line. And I should also say that a few lines were inspired by the movie: DOWN TO YOU. Sorry once again, and call me meany, but flames or sprays guys???


	4. Radar Love

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Radar Love 

We're back to our playful banter  
I speak, she listens.  
She speaks, I listen.  
I walk, she moves.  
I move to her, she frowns.

  
  
But no matter what, she's here before work.  
That means she must've dreamt about me.  
It's kinda fun, this cat and mouse game.  
It could be more fun, if I could, in my arms, sweep her away.  
  
But for now, right now,   
I am the cat and she is the prey.  
I take a step closer   
and she walks back, **tres**.  
  
  
And before I can tell her my heart away  
and share words of distress,  
my friend comes into the door,  
spitting insults to injuries.  
And she trash talks about my angel  
and her _furry little friends_  
and before I even know it,  
a cat fight is on its way.  
  
  
And I was sorry for my friend  
but at the same time, God,  
I should lock my door more often.  
And if it was locked, I don't know   
how I'm gonna, my keys back, ask her.  
But it's either that, or have my angel  
send her to hell.  
  
  
I try to be nice to the girl,  
after all, she helped me get my angel back.  
So in a way, I should be grateful,  
but why do I feel like I'm being attacked?

  
  
Have you ever felt like an idiot  
for not seen what was right in front of your eyes?  
And once you realized it, too late to do something about that?  
That's what happened to me,  
I played with fire too much time  
and now that I want to cool off,  
I'm standing in the desert of love,  
and everything seems like an illusion.  
Because I can see, but I can't touch.  
  
  
I can't touch.  
I can't touch.  
I can't touch.  
  
  
_Why does it have to be so hard?  
_Why?   
When all I want is to hold her tight,  
make her feel better, make her feel   
like everything's gonna be alright.  
  
  
And now, again,  
her past is chasing us.  
Though this time, it's going Ben-like  
and killing lots of people at the same time.  
And I had to ask her.  
To ease my conscience.  
To tell me that she wasn't poisoned on purpose.  
That they were all poisoned.  
To make each other feel less… sad.  
  
  
But it all went to hell,  
she made it clear, she was the poison  
that could only kill me.  
The other people were not killed  
by the rest of her family.  
  
  
And what is worse,  
she now believes I think they are deadly.  
But how can you say that my angel  
when I thank you forever, every time you save me?  
  
  
So what does a dog with its tail in between his legs do?  
I ask her to forgive me, if there is anything I can do,  
I will try, for her? I'll try the rest of my life.  
  
  
But, God, I wish I wasn't this friendly and nice,  
my friend, the one that Max dislikes  
she got in trouble and she needs help.  
And in times like this,  
I know my angel came from heaven.  
She rescued my friend.  
I knew she had swallowed her pride.

So now, here I sit  
and I've met this man,  
I didn't know he was alive until tonight.  
He is now, my number one enemy.

Because he can make my angel happy  
and because he can touch her.  
  
  
But I have to play nice  
after all, is not like she has a tag  
that says that she's mine.  
And if he can make her happy,  
Then who am I to deny?  
  
  
But anyway, turns out   
her family's not who caused  
the people's death,  
but he was killed innocently  
because of what someone said.  
  
  
And now, I've called her  
and I've apologized my best.  
And now, I'm on hold  
and I know who's on the other line;  
whose name's Rafer.

But,   
tell me there's something I can do.  
Something to stop each other's hurtin'.  
Because as I sit in this table  
with this girl in front of me,  
all I can think about is her.  
And I know she's thinking about me,  
because I saw her with that Rafer,  
and something told me that we're trying to move on,  
but our feet don't move, they stay.  
  
  
She looks at me and smile.  
I look at her and do the same.  
Not in a million years my angel.  
I will never love her.  
  
  
A day goes by since our unspoken agreement.  
And now we've realized that they want to kill her,  
I know this is not new, this has been the story of her life;  
but the method they use  
is a new one that can.  
  
  
And as they test the new method, she pulls up and I fill her.  
And before I have a say,  
she dives inside the place, and I am left there to wait,  
with anxiety, with anger, with sadness and worst of it all;  
with the pure knowledge that I know  
that she's gonna come back from there  
and things will not be fixed.  
We'll be back where we were.  
  
  
I just wish that she could see  
what goes through my mind and heart these days.  
Breathe, Logan. Breathe, you are entitle to breathe  
because that is the only thing you can do.  
You can breathe and let her live.  
And if she wants you, then she'll let you know.  
But you never, promise yourself that you will never  
let her go.  
  
  
Tonight she has visited me  
and we're trying to keep things light and clear.  
But the rain against my window  
is not letting us forget   
that once we were almost lovers,  
now where fire was, ashes lay.  
But tonight, I wont give up.  
Not tonight, not ever.

A/N: Wow guys……that took way too much time to finish. I must say that to finish this I had to gun point Alameida. She just didn't want me to finish and right now my life's kinda hectic, well, it's a guy related thing that doesn't let me live, so he's not helping me to get into my writing mood. Anyways, flames or sprays are appreciated. Oh and TRES means three in Spanish… just a little info.

   
  
  



	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

He guys… I haven't forgotten about this story, but deal with me here. I got finals coming up, ya'll know I'm in college, so… if it makes you feel better, everyday I remind myself that I have to post a new chapter.  
  
Anyways, since I kinda use my life, as inspiration for the series, it's kinda hard because me and my someone are more than cool, so I can't really write angsty stuff, but I promise, as soon as Almeida visits me, I will post up a new chapter. I just want ya'll to be patient.  
  
  
JessicaMackenzie


	6. Boo

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Boo 

  
Alright,   
so it's been quite a while since I've seen my angel.  
And my alter ego is hot in the tail of some big crime.  
Turns out, it is also a pre pulse holiday,  
and my angel flew to my tower to visit.  
  
  
Since my angel hasn't visited me,  
I needed some help,  
and my friend who I wanted my key back from  
well… she was there.  
  
  
So I'm working at top speed with her,  
and all of the sudden, there is my angel.  
I see her, I hey her.  
She asks me for some coffee.  
I wanna share, I just don't have some.  
  
  
Things are looking up for the case  
my alter ego is working,  
but unless I work this fast,   
someone's going to be dead.  
  
  
And out of all days,  
days that I had nothing to do,  
wishing she was here by me,  
having fun with me,  
having something to do  
with her,   
she had to choose today   
to ask me to hang out at her favorite place.  
  
  
I really wanted to go;  
but someone was gonna die.  
And when I told her I couldn't go;  
She brushed it off,  
like noone had said a word.  
  
  
She left without me realizing it.  
I was so engrossed in my work.  
(Sighs)  
I wanna be there for you my angel.  
I wanna see you laugh,  
but not at the expense of someone dying.  
  
  
The holiday was over, and I never got to play.  
My angel, I didn't see her that day.  
But I heard, she took her family out that day.  
  
  
A/N: Alright, I deserve all yells, screams and all the booing you guys wanta give me. But Alameida also depends on what my someone and me go through, and things couldn't be better, so Alameida forced me to write something. At the same time, there isn't much in this chapter from Logan, except for the first 4 –5 minutes. And well, I forced myself to get this chapter outta the way, but I swear guys, the next one's gonna be so much better for ya'll. Luv to JoJo, who always reviews and gives me good reviews and thanks 2 all who read for bein pathient. J.M.  
  



	7. Two

A/N: The characters are not mine, they are owned by James Cameron and Charles Eglee, however, the idiots of FOX Network decided to let them die, but they won't!!! However, the words are mine and ya can't steal them!!…

Two 

  
Bright and early I got a visit,  
from my angel and she doesn't whisper.  
Apparently her brother and get got into a fight,  
A fight that cost her something she was  
releasing from his proper owner.  
  
  
Turns out, my angel was  
resorting to her old ways.  
Stealing, yeah… I really don't want to hear,  
when my angel ungraces herself.  
  
  
She's telling me about how her brother messed up the job.  
And all I see is that she's bickering with him,  
just like little kids.  
Adorable,  
yet wrong.  
I meant what they were doing, of course.  
  
  
The supposed reason of her ungracing,   
was because she wanted to pay me back.  
For the money I lost, a while back.  
When we thought we might've had the cure,  
but she saved her brother's life with the money.  
  
  
And thruthfully, I could use the money,  
since my alter ego, is no longer made of it.  
But I wouldn't want her to go through more trouble for it.  
  
  
So I brushed the money off,   
and anyways, she took off,   
leaving me with a smile on my face.  
  
  
It's been so long she's left me like that.  
You can't imagine what I would give,  
to have her here every morning.  
Living me like that sweetest taste I could have,   
under the circumstances we're in.  
  
  
What I would give, to see her leave like she left today,  
With a smile on her face.  
As if nothing separates us.  
But I have to be happy with what I have right now.  
So thank you, deities,  
or whoever looks out for us.  
  
  
Something roams the streets or has been these past couple of days.  
Turning things into mayhem, and killing police officers.  
Now I know some of them are not the best citizens,  
but someone has to do their job.  
So I page my angel to see what we can do.  
  
  
I hate to be the one who breaks these kinds of news to my angel.  
But if I don't do it, then, who will?  
It appears to be her family again, why am I not surprised?  
Not that I blame them for everything,  
or I am pointing a finger as if they were the one who did it.  
But, I did the only thing I could do, besides tell my angel to help me fix this.  
I gave her my voice, in a little mechanic device.  
I hope she uses it and calls me,  
when she'll be late, when she cries or otherwise…  
  
  
So her family's to blame for this incident.  
And my angel doesn't want to believe me.  
And she saw her family's twin,  
and now she sees where I'm going with this.  
  
  
It just seems unbelievable  
that before it was me who pointed.  
And now it's her who solves it.  
  
  
She chooses to see the bad side of things,  
blaming me for the problem, when I swear  
I wasn't hoping this.  
She yells at me because I can't solve things  
and according to her, I should help her  
because she _can't do things at once._  
But don't you know I'd do anything  
if it means we could have our past back?  
  
  
So I tried to hunt down her family,  
You know, the wacko side.  
And I needed the help of one of hers,  
The one that looked like her dead past.  
Meanwhile my angel,  
is rescuing the good side  
and bringing it into daylight.  
  
  
So there we are, in the tunnel,  
realizing that death parts hang in the air.  
Body parts of victims,  
memory's twisted because of this thing  
memory's twisted because of cruelty.  
I don't intend to harm her family,  
yet apparently, they do intend to harm me.  
So he shoves me down, jumping me  
and before 3,000 growls,  
her brother took him from me.  
They fight, it leaves,  
we are trapped in the monster's chamber.  
  
  
And we found a way out,  
but what I saw after that,   
I wish I had not seen.  
She did what she had to do  
it was live  or die because of it.  
She was sorry.  
She never meant it, Joshua.  
He was hurting people.  
They might be mean,  
but just have faith,   
someone out there might not be.  
  
  
He'll be in the good place.  
With the Blue Lady hugging him.  
And when he gets there…  
no one will be bugging him.  
  
  
I'm sitting here, with her in front of me.  
I hear the guilty trapped inside that sweet melodious voice.  
Why doesn't she believe me?  
Why doesn't she listen to me?  
You always do the right thing, angel.  
In my eyes you can do no wrong.  
Go, comfort your brother.  
Don't let him feel alone.  
Go, be a mother.  
Go practice on your own.  
  
  
  
A/N: You guys can kill me, but not yet, just not yet, ok? I am terribly sorry that I didn't post this soon. I just, the only passable excuse that I can use is that there is too much anger in this season for me to keep writing. But I wanna get this season outta the way, because the third one is pretty much cool to write. We got the whole heat thing again and the finally shipper moment of them making love… Anyways, you guys should check it out in http://www.darkangelvirtuality.com that way you can see what I'm talking about. I am the Spanish translator for the series, so that's for all the fans of DA out there that speak in Spanish. Well, I hope you guys liked this, cuz, I don't think this is my best one. Once again, sorry. Flame & Sprays are welcomed. ¡Feliz Navidad! Merry Xmas! ¡Prospero Año Nuevo! Happy New Year! JM


End file.
